


May Your Star Guide You To Walk In The Right Path

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drunken Kissing, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Kissing, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Kissing, Pregnancy, Roleplay Logs, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a long while Kirk was adrift, it seemed, in his home universe and in Lawrence as well. But apparently he just needed to wait for the right star to follow...</p>
            </blockquote>





	May Your Star Guide You To Walk In The Right Path

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> This was written for my dear friend **sideofrawr** partly in response to a roleplay kiss meme on Tumblr and partly as a thank you for a gift she got me. Title comes from a quote from Lailah Gifty Akita's  Beautiful Quotes.

  
**i**  
**almost kiss**  
_interest/curiosity_   


There was something about Rose, something that just intrigued him. She interested him. He had plenty of friends in Lawrence, sure, but Rose stood out. He liked spending time with her, sparring with her, talking with her…it was nice to just relax and be himself with her.

He thought there could be something there, maybe. Possibly. There was an age difference, yeah, and it was a biggish one. And then there was the thing with Dimitri. So he held off. He didn’t make a move. They were friends. He could stay just friends.

But sometimes, like now, as, he saw her grin and she pulled him in for a spin around the dance floor, as he got close and there was a moment when he could have just gone in and gone for it, he wondered if he’d be able to hold off forever, just stay friends.

He doubted it.

  
**ii**  
**kiss over the back of the hand**   
_respect/admiration/reverence_   


“That’s such corny old-fashioned shit!” she said, shaking her head

He shook his head, grinning as he raised an eyebrow. “You mean to tell me you wouldn’t be flattered if some guy kissed the back of your hand?” he asked.

“Maybe,” she said with a shrug. “Depends on the guy, I guess.” He didn’t even think about it. He stood up, reached over and grabbed her hand, caressing it gently, and brought it up to his lips before kissing it. She looked at him for a moment with wide eyes, and then she cracked up. “God, you really are Prince Charming.”

“Hey, it’s a sign of respect and admiration!” he said with a grin.

“So you respect me?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he said, nodding. “Course I do.”

“Even when I kick your ass?”

He nodded. “Even so.”

“Good.” She gave him a grin. “Time to go kick your ass again.”

  
**iii**  
**kiss on the cheek**  
_platonic love/friendship/attraction_   


He liked her. Even though he was attracted to her, he genuinely _liked_ her. Most of the women in Lawrence he knew that he was friends with he cared about, had strong bonds with, but it was different with Rose. She was on a best friend level like few others. Here in Lawrence, that was maybe like Kenzi. Back home, that’d have been like Spock. And here they were, bonding over Russian.

“Vy govoríte po-anglíjski?” he said.

She raised an eyebrow. “Is this something that’d get me beat down in Russia?” she asked.

He shook his head, chuckling. “Nope. Means ‘Do you speak English?’ formally.”

“Ah.” She leaned in more. “Tell me something that’ll get my ass kicked.”

He smirked. “Ootebya nyet yayeesav. That means ‘You have no balls.'”

She grinned widely. “I _like_ that one! More?”

He shook his head and leaned over, kissing her cheek. “Don’t ever change.”

  
**iv**  
**kiss on the lips**   
_romantic love/attraction_   


He’d been back to old him: Cocky, flirty, willing to be in a bar fight him. He should have known that when the Seal decided to switch things up like that, there’d be an upheaval. And of course, going to a bar while back to his old self would not have ended well. He hadn’t expected Rose to be there, though. Or start the fight. Or end up in a doorway with her, nice and close. Or for them to end up back at his apartment with her in a mood while they were slightly drunk and reckless.

Hadn’t expected to kiss her.

But God, it had been everything he’d hoped for. He’d had his share of women, both at home and in Lawrence, and there was something about this kiss, something that made it different, like he needed it as much as he needed to breathe.

Damn the consequences.

  
**v**  
**kiss on the stomach**   
_sexual attraction/desire_   


She was perfect.

He had been intimate with a large enough population of woman, human and not, to draw this conclusion from and know it was true. Everyone and their mother joked about his prowess, his legendary exploits, but they weren’t _his_. That was Other Kirk. But his own were abundant.

And as he lavished Rose with attention, pressing a kiss to her stomach before beginning to move lower, he could say with a certain sense of certainty, that Rose was perfect.

She arched up slightly, moaning softly, and he smiled softly against her skin. She had taken a chance on him, Seal influenced or not. Maybe she’d regret it when it was all over. Maybe she wouldn’t. But right here, right now, he’d make sure it was an experience she didn’t forget, something she enjoyed. Hopefully something she remembered, no matter how this all turned out in the end.

  
**vi**  
**kiss on the fingertips**   
_i care about you_   


There was a lot to complain about when it came to the primitive state of the medical facilities in this era, but the narcotics weren’t one of them. He’d been on them long enough that they weren’t making him so out of his head loopy, just making him rather mellow and blissfully pain free. Served him right for falling off a pile of rubble, though.

He had Rose on his lap in a chair in the cabin as she was chatting with Regina and Robin, idly playing with her fingers, and after a moment he brought them to his lips, kissing them softly. No real reason for it, just because he _could_. He caught Regina’s smile, a cross between something fond and a smirk, and he grinned back as Rose settled into him more. This was good. This was better than good.

This was all he could have asked for.

  
**vii**  
**kiss on the knuckles**   
_protectiveness_   


“Toto, I don’t think we’re in Kansas anymore.”

She was trying to make a joke, trying to laugh it off, but he could hear a tremor of fear in her voice. At least they were together. If this was Seal hijinks, at least they were dealing with it together as opposed to alone. Thank God for small favors and all that.

He reached over for her hand and grasped it tightly before bringing her knuckles to his lips and kissing them. He’d figure it out. He’d keep her safe. Granted, any physical fighting and she could probably handle it, and do a damn better job, but he’d try and protect her. He wanted to keep her safe, as much as he could.

He wasn’t sure what he’d do if anything happened to her.

But whatever it was they were facing now, at least they’d face it together. That was something.

  
**viii**  
**kiss on the nose**   
_you make me happy_   


He spun her out for a moment and then pulled her back in, looking at her as she laughed. She looked happy. A lot happier than she’d been in Lawrence, even if not everyone she cared for was here. There were quite a few familiar faces from Lawrence here in New Orleans, though, and there seemed to be a few popping up every so often. And NOLA itself was a good place; it a good city. Safer.

It helped that a lot less crap went on, too. That was a nice change.

He looked down at her and then leaned in and kissed her nose. Rose rolled her eyes, shoving at his shoulder with a grin on her face. “You’re such a dork, Jim.”

“Yeah, but I’m _your_ dork.”

“How’d I end up with a sentimental sap for a boyfriend?” she asked.

“Rotten luck?” he said.

“Probably,” she said, laughing.

  
**ix**  
**kiss on the neck**   
_i want you/you are mine_   


He’d known she loved him, even if she’d never said it. Rose and feelings…they didn’t mix well. But he understood that. He knew that. He hadn’t been with her as long as he had to not know that. So for her to admit that to him, that deserved to be rewarded.

The moon and stars were still shining bright, and if he had his way they wouldn’t go back to sleep until the sun was just about to rise. He wanted to lavish her with attention, to spend as much time as he could showing her how much he loved her back. How much he wanted her. He swept her hair to the side and pressed a kiss to her pulse point, nipping slightly. He felt her grip his shoulders tightly and press her body into his in response, moaning softly.

He hoped it would get even better from here.

  
**x**  
**kiss on the palm of the hand**   
_i am yours/i know you have me_   


It hadn’t gone at all how he’d planned. Of course, nothing about their relationship had _really_ gone according to plan. He didn’t even know how long they’d actually been together, since they’d been thrown in the past when they were brought to NOLA.

But she’d said yes.

He got down off the karaoke stage, having thoroughly embarrassed her, and she shook her head. “You know, you should have sung ‘Agony,’" she said.

“It’s a duet, and it’s depressing, and I’m in the mood to celebrate,” he said with a grin. “The most gorgeous woman in the world said she’d marry me after the worst proposal in the world. I’m a lucky man. I should buy a lottery ticket.”

She rolled her eyes and he reached over and kissed her palm before giving her a grin, getting one in return. This was how it was always going to be, he hoped.

  
**xi**  
**kiss over the wrist**   
_i think you are beautiful/i find you attractive_   


Finding out she was pregnant was a surprise. Finding out she was pregnant with twins? That’d been shocking. But the fact she’d been bigger than most women at four months had been pretty telling. And then Rose had just gotten bigger and felt fatter. It didn’t help she was eating three times as much as normal.

“I’m fat and ugly,” she said, roughly six months into the pregnancy. Truth be told, he thought she looked stunning and beautiful. He’d been marveling at the changes.

He reached over for her wrist, since they were on opposite ends of the sofa, and he placed a kiss on her wrist. “You’re still the most perfect woman I’ve ever seen. And remember, I’ve been with humans and aliens.”

“And a succubus.”

He nodded. “And you’re still more sexy than the succubus.” The wide grin on her face said he’s said exactly the right thing.

  
**xii**  
**kiss on the feet**   
_fealty/loyalty/servitude/submission_   


She was due any day now. She just wanted the babies out. Said the sooner the better, she never wanted to go through this again, was there any way to sterilize a dhampir? Would he get snipped? He wasn’t sure she meant all of that, but he’d wait until _after_ she went through labor to see if she did. If Rhea and Christopher were all they ever had, so be it.

Her feet were sore so he had her lie down on the couch so he could massage them. She shut her eyes, sighing contentedly. “I don’t deserve you, Jim.”

“Bullshit,” he said. “You deserve love and happiness, and I’ll give that to you. I’d do anything for you.”

“Anything?” she asked, opening her eyes.

“Anything,” he said with a nod, kissing her foot.

“Make me borsch? With hot sauce?” she asked, a sparkle in her eye.

He nodded. “Sure.”

  
**xiii**  
**kiss over the heart**   
_i am connected to you_   


They were all home now. He was taking time away from the Center to be with her and them, and right now they were enjoying some alone time that, miraculously, the twins were staying quiet for. He doubted they’d stay quiet for long but maybe he’d get lucky. Rose nestled next to him in bed. “I almost think one of them is going to start crying the minute you put the moves on me.”

“Hey, don’t jinx it,” he said with a chuckle. “I wish you had some sort of mind connection with them.”

“To tell them ‘Mom and Dad want alone adult times time, sleep now?’ That’d be awesome.” She looked over at him. “I tell you I love you today?”

He leaned over and pressed a kiss over her heart. “I love you too, Rose,” he said before kissing her lips and having her pull him even closer.


End file.
